Just kids
by Fox boy 1483
Summary: Mike’s mom had just gotten a job at the new and improved Freddy fazbear’s pizzaria and he doesn’t like it ther but what happens when he meets someone he feels conected to?
1. chapter 1

**_Hey guys I'm here with another story, still not that experienced but I'm honestly trying. Now ima get straight to the point and ask._**

 ** _Will one of you guys please be my editor for this story and if you're interested others the only requirement is that you have a good amount of knowledge on commas and wording, I would like the concept of it to remain the same but you can change it to make it better._**

 ** _Welp thanks for picking this story now sit back and enjoy the words...or don't but if you don't review and tell me what I could do to make it better._**

 **(Third person)**

A kid and his mom pulled up to a building with the words "Fazbear's pizzeria where kids and adults alike can enjoy".

This was Mike's first time here and he was uncomfortable already. He had a problem with crowds and strangers in general so this was the worst place for him to be but this is where his mom worked and she couldn't afford a babysitter so he had to be here all day.

Just a month or so before that Mike's dad had left them leaving his mom alone to care for him and Mike realized this so he would always help around the house as much as a seven year old could. People always called Mike very mature for his age but he just thought that is how all kids his age acted.

He had black hair that was naturaly messy looking and he had dark blue eyes which where always surrounded with dark bags due to him staying up with his mom all the time.

He wore black sneakers with navy blue jeans along with a black and white hoodie that belonged to his dad but was given to Mike as somthing to remember him by when he left along with an iPod with his dads favorite songs on it which where newer stuff that adults usually didn't like.

His dad had always tried to stay with the times so he wouldn't become a quote "boring old man".

Anyway Mike had always carried that with him and add stuff to it sometimes. Right now he was listening to a song called animals by some guy called Martin Garrix.

"Mike sweetie we're here!" His Mom called over his music.

His mom Marge had on the red and black uniform for the waitress position. She had brown hair with hazelnut eyes and was around 5"7.

"Mk Mom." He said pausing the song and getting out of the car.

It was almost Christmas and snow was falling gently to the ground so Mike was careful to not slip on any ice.

They entered the restaurant and almost immediately the peace was interrupted by the screaming children and shouting parents. Mike groaned and put his hood up. The hoodie had become like a safe space for him at this point.

"Now Mike, mommy has to get to work just go over with the other kids and don't talk to any adult strangers." She instructed.

"Yes Mom" He said putting his earbuds back in and playing his music again.

His mom went off to work and Mike went into a giant tubey structure made from plastic. It was the perfect place to go seeing as all this kids had just ran out to go watch the three animatronics. He had no interest in them their music was crap anyway.

He crawled in it and went high up so he could watch the show anyway.

He turned up his music to drown out all other sounds.

He yawned and laid down then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Mike's Dream)**

Crying...all I could hear is a far pitiful crying. He crawled out of the play palace and to his surprise there was no sound and when he looked around everyone had froze, even the band.

"What's going on?" He asked a kid but she didn't answer him.

He walked through the crowd and the closer he got to the side of the room the louder the cries got. He noticed this and decided to investigate the sound, maybe the person crying could tell him what's going on.

He walked down a dark hall as the weeping got louder and clearer. "Hello?"

He finally came to a door that was glowing yellow. He opened it and the light disappeared. "Hello?"

He saw a yellow thing sitting in the corner of the room that was the source of the sound so he walked over to it.

It looked up and around. Mike saw its face it was a dark yellow bear about his size, it had a black top hat with a red stripe around the bottom and a black bow tie. (So just imagine it as the fnaa Goldie but without brests and as a child.)

"Who's there?" She asked looking directly at me but apparently not noticing me.

I stood there for a minute until a force pulled on me and I was sent flying back to where I had fallen asleep.

 **(Dream over)**

Mike woke up gasping with a headache.

"Oh What was that?" He questioned to no one as he rubbed his head.

How did he know so vividly what that hall looked like?

He mindlessly crawled out of the tunnel only to be met with screaming kids. The band had stopped playing so the kids where getting restless. So he just plugged in his ipod and looked around and surely enough there was a hall there.

He tried to fight the temptation to go back there but he knew he couldn't so he just walked through the crowd and his anxiety started to flair so he just pushed past all of them and ran to the hall luckily unnoticed. He mad sure no one was following him and he snuck down the hall.

It looked just like it did in his dream even though he had never been back here. He kept walking until he reached the door from his dream. He cautiously turned the door handle and walked in quietly closing the door. He sat there until his eyes adapted to the darkness. He walked deeper into the room carefully stepping around the mess.

"Hello?" He called.

"Welp no one is here so I'll just-"

"Who's threre?"

 _Crap"_

"U-um my name is Mike."

"A-are you here to hurt me?l" She asked timidly.

"No no I'm just here because...I was just curious I guess so Um I'll just go." He said stepping over to the door.

"Wait pleas don't!" The girl panicked.

He stopped and looked back to see the bear girl from his dream.

"My name is Goldie!" She said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mike." He said holding out his hand for a hand shake.

She sheepishly took his hand and shook it. They both felt a sort of energy spike which sent chills down their spines, Mike chose to ignore it as did she.

"So what are you doing back here?" She asked him

"Well I had a weird dream that I walked back here to this room and saw...you." Mike said thinking back to his dream.

"Wow that _is_ weird." She said.

"So what are _you_ doing back here?" He asked in return.

"This is where I live!" She said cheerfully.

"It's pretty dark." He said looking around.

"Well I like to turn the lights out and have some me time sometimes." She explained.

"Ya sometimes when I get upset I just go hide and listen to my iPod." He said showing her the device.

"Woah, what does it do?" She asked.

"It plays music." He said pulling his earbuds out of his ears.

"What, like the music the band plays?" She asked.

"Nah their music is annoying this is good music." He said handing it to her.

"What do I do with it?"

"Just put those in your ears and press that big button on it." He explained.

She did as instructed and closed her eyes as the sound of rain came to at first but then a beat started. As she listened she started mindlessly tapping her foot. She listened to the song the whole way through. This was the first time Mike had ever let anyone other than his mother touch the thing.

"Wow What was that?" She asked.

"That is real music" He said proudly.

"What's the name of the song?" She reiterated.

"Oh it's called Burn the stars." He informed.

"I Like it." she said as the next song came on.

"What's this one?" She asked.

He took a earbud and sat next to her.

"This is called "Gimme That" I think some one called bombs away made this." He said.

They sat there listening to songs every now and then she'd ask what the name of a song was and he would gladly tell her.

"I liked those songs." She said handing him his device back.

"Ya, most of those where my dad's" He said.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"Ya he recently left my mom and I because they got in a fight and he left me this." Mike said sadly while he remembered the night his dad woke him to say goodbye and let him know ho much he loved him.

"So is that his too?" She asked pointing at Mike's hoodie.

"Ya, How could you tell?" He asked.

"It's to big for you." She said.

"Ya I guess it is but I still like it." He said pulling the hood that fell down after his sleep up.

"So what do you do for fun?" He asked.

"Well sometimes I like to go into chi chi's kitchen and take some cupcakes."

"That ought to be fun." He said.

"Wanna go with me?" She asked.

"Of corse, but how do we get there without being seen?" Mike asked.

"Just follow my lead." She ordered pushing a box to reveal a hole in the wall that led to the ventilation system.

They crawled in and crawled around until they got to the area above the stage.

"Watch this." She said looking down to the stage through a vent grate and spit. Originally she was aiming for Bon Bon but her saliva hit a bar and dripped on Teddy's nose. Her heart dropped into her stomach when he looked up at her with angered eyes. "I think we should go" she panicked.

They stopped above a room that smelled amazing.

"What's that?" Mike asked exactly.

"Shh chi chi is in there." She said quietly.

She waited until chi walked out to give a cake to the other kids for a birthday party.

"Ok go." She commanded before dropping out of the vent.

They made their way over to the fridge. "Woah it's sweet heaven." Mike said astonished.

There was cupcakes and regular cakes along with ice cream of all kinds and as the cherry on top hundreds of cookies.

"Ok grab some cookies, I don't think she will notice them gone." She said grabbing a few as did Mike.

They where about to get back up to the vent when the door started to push open. Mike quickly tried to get up but he accidentally closed the vent instead. He fell on Goldie who grabbed his hand to help him up. There it was, the surge of energy between them.

Chi chi walked in looking around eyes full of suspicion.

"Is someone here?" She called out?

Could she not see them?!

She squinted her eyes and grabbed a pizza while looking around then left.

"How did she not see us?" Goldie asked letting go of his hand.

"I'm not sure but let's be glad she didn't, now let's get out of here." Mike said hopping on the counter and opening the vent. Once he was up he pulled Goldie up and they got back to her room quickly.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"I don't know it was almost as if she couldn't see us." She said pondering on the subject.

"All I know is that no matter what happened we're lucky." Mike said.

"Ya I guess so." She chuckled.

They went around causing mischief and just playing around for the rest of the day.

"Well it was nice to meet you Goldie but it's nine so my mom is about to get off from work." Mike said waving goodbye.

She waved too, sad to see her friend go.

Mike and his mom got in their car and drove home.

 ** _Ok I wanted to do more but I'm just excited to see this get posted. anyway like I said review or just pm me if you wanna be the editor for this story._**

 ** _Anyway like always good night good morning or good after noon I'll hopefully update soon! (Plz don't rush I'm working on two others)_**


	2. Merry Christmas and the void

**Hey guys and merry Christmas and her is my gift to you. Hope you enjoy if you don't tell me what I could do to make it better.**

 **Bon bon is toy Bonnie who is female here.**

 **Chi chi is toy Chica Who is also female.**

 **Teddy is toy Freddie who is male**

 **Vixy is Mangel Who is a girl**

 ** _(Third person)_**

Here he was again, going to his mom's work place just as he had been for the past three days and each day he would sneak off to see his friend Goldie. She had introduced him to the gang in between shows and he had somewhat became friends with them as well but him and Goldie where best friends. Today was Christmas and he had a gift for her and the band so he was excited to get there for more reasons than Goldie for once.

They got out of the car instantly met with the freezing winter weather.

"Mk Mike you go do you while I'm working...what do you do here anyway?" She asked.

"I just sit in that pig plastic play place." Mike lied.

"What do you do in there?"She asked now wondering what her unsupervised child had been doing lately.

"There's a spot none of the other kids know about so I just sit in there and listen to my music." This much was somewhat true because he did that until his mom went into the kitchen to get stuff for the customers. She apparently met chi so they cooked together and sometimes they just talk.

"I guess that's you." She sighed. She had always wanted Mike to make friends but if she knew about Goldie he was pretty sure she would be less than reasonable.

Mike was never popular at school nore had me really made any real friends and on top of all that he was bullied a lot so he had never taken his MP3 out of his backpack's secret department in fear that they would take it.

They walked to the warm restaurant and as always they where met with no silence. Mike had his book bag off and climbed into his hiding spot.

He watched his mom for a while until she disappeared into the kitchen and then he slid out. He snuck behind the crowd and into the hall. Once he got in the room he was met with a flying hug.

"Merry Christmas Mike!" She greeted.

"Hey Goldie." He said as she let him go.

"It's Christmas!" She cheered.

"Heh I know so I got you and the band gifts." He said grabbing his bag.

"Oh Mike you didn't have to." She said with wave of her hand.

"Once the band takes their ten minute break you guys can open them." He Said placing the Christmas presents on the ground.

One was white for Vixy, a blue one for Bon Bon, a yellow one for chi chi, and abrown one for teddy, and a small golden box for Goldie.

"I can't wait." She said excitedly.

Mike put the presents back in his bag and while they waited they went to the arcade and played games like table hockey and some racing games. The kids started getting louder so Mike and Goldie took that as a sign to leave. After sneaking into the vents they crawled into the backstage area where the band was readying up for their next show.

"Hey guys." Mike called.

"Oh hey Mike." Chi called.

"What's up?" bon bon said.

"Hi Mike." Vixy waved

"It's Christmas!" Goldie cheered.

"We know, you've only told us about a hundred times today." Teddy said.

"Well this time it is different." She defended.

"How so?" He asked.

"Mikey got us gifts." She said pushing Mike towards them.

He handed them their respective presents and sat there waiting for them to open them.

He had gotten Chica an actual shirt that said let's party on it.

"Yay it fits perfectly!" She said after she put it on.

He had gotten Vixy a knife sharpener and some metal polish for her hook.

"Thanks Mike, my hook was getting dull.." She thanked.

Bon bon had gotten some cleaner and strings for her guitar.

"Thanks man, I almost forgot I was about out of strings." She said grabbing her guitar so she could fix it.

Then finally Teddy opened his to reveal a few new bows and a top hat.

"Thanks Michael but where on earth did you even get a hat this big?" He asked.

"Honestly I had to take it off a Mr.peanut display." Mike admitted.

"Wait so you stole?" Ted asked eyeing Mike.

"Well stole is a strong word seeing as I left some money."

"Well none the less thanks." He thanked Mike again.

He was about to give Goldie her gift when the announcer gave the fifteen second till show warning.

They all said their good byes and went to their positions while Mike and Goldie rushed out of view after which they went into the big play place in Mike's secret place.

"Here (pant) Goldie." He said exhaustedly handing her the box.

She took it and carefully opened it.

"Wow thanks Mike!" She said grabbing the item from the unwrapped box. It was a MP3 player almost just like Mike's. (I know I've been saying Ipod instead of MP3 I just got the two mixed up.)

"Ya, that use to be mine until my dad gave me his." He explained.

"I even put all the songs from mine onto it."

"Thank you so much." She said while giving him a hug.

It sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong Goldie?" He asked pulling away from the hug.

"N-No One has ever given me a gift before." She said with tearful eyes but a smile.

"It's no big deal really I mean you _are_ like my only friend." Mike said casually.

"I'm just glad to know someone actually cares." She said wiping her tears away.

"Well of course I care and I'm sure that the band does too." He said leaning back against the wall.

"I mean ya I guess they try but they are so caught up in their jobs that I almost never have time to hang with any of them and even when I do they talk about confusing adult stuff so I usually just sit in the back and keep myself busy with games and drawling." She said putting in her earbuds.

"I feel ya. After my dad left I've just been busy trying to do as much for my mom as I can so I didn't really have time to care about friends and other kid stuff." Mike said starring off lost in thought.

"Glad there is some one I can somewhat relate to around here." She chuckled positioning her self next to Mike.

"Same here." He said with a smile plugging his earbuds in also.

They sat there for a bit listening to music. Mike had set it up to where when they would listen to it together and they would be listening to the same time so it was like they where still sharing a single device. She grabbed his hand and they fell asleep together.

 **(Let's dream time now...)**

They awoke to darkness and nothing else.

"Mike?"

Mike turned to see Goldie floating next to him.

"What's going on?" Mike asked looking around.

They where in some sort of void just floating. Their hair and his hoodie where floating as if they where under water but if it was dry.

"Where are we?" He asked gaining control of his stance.

"Last I knew we where sleeping." He said crossing his legs.

"Do you think we could be sharing a dream?" She asked making a swimming motion to get over to him.

"I'm not sure what else it could be." Mike said reaching for her to help her get over but when they where just about to connect a large yellow hand with claws slammed into Mike sending him flying away from her.

" **DON'T YOU TWO DARE TOUCH!** " A voice boomed.

Memories came flooding back to Goldie. "Oh no." She sighed with a face palm.

 **"You two may not continue this I already banished the last supernatural don't think I won't do the same with this one."** They said to her.

"Supernatural?" She asked.

" **Ya that boy Jeremy**." They reminded.

"What did you do to Jeremy?" She asked now getting scared.

" **I couldn't let you regain power so I took him out, you left me no choice.** " They said.

She had a face of shock now.

"So you _killed_ him?!" She yelled.

She screamed and started to get a headache and nose bleed. Unbeknownst to the one inflicting this pain Mike had snuck behind her and stayed hidden until she screamed then he grabbed her shoulder. Her headache went away and she felt much better almost instantly. She got an idea and grabbed his hand.

"Leave us alone!" She shouted.

They glowed a mix of black and yellow and the voice's laughter turned into screams of pain and they started to fly up fast.

 **(Dream over)**

Mike woke up with a headach as did Goldie.

"Man I had the weirdest dream." Mike said rubbing his head.

"Same here." Goldie said remembering the dream but just as she was about to discuss it the memory fled her and the same happened with Mike.

"I just can't remember what." She said thinking harder.

"Ya I mean I was just replaying it in my head but now I can't remember a thing." Mike said stretching.

"I'm starving." Goldie complained.

"I can get free pizza because my mom works here." Mike offered.

"I could go for something not sweet today." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Mk I'll be back just stay here, no one even knows about up here." Mike ordered.

The place they had been was a medium cubby above the play place that Mike found the day after he first got here.

Mike carefully slid down the side of the place and came from around back rushing to the ordering counter.

"Well hey there. Can I assume your Margret's kid?" A lady at the counter asked him.

"Ya, How did you know?" He asked.

"She described you in perfect detail." She chuckled.

"Hi my name is Jess." She said offering her hand to him.

Mike took her hand carefully and did a quick shake. She was about his mom's hight, with black hair and red highlights, and she also wore the uniform that his mother wore.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"One small box please." Mike requested.

She went into the back and came out with a small box of pizza.

"Here ya go now come back soon." She said with a smile.

Mike waved to her and climbed into the tube system until he got to the hole at the top the net walk and he crawled through it.

"I got it." He whispered as he climbed into the cubby unnoticed.

"Thank god." She said crawling over to the box and grabbing a slice.

Mike grabbed a slice and ate with her. They sat up there and talked all day and telling stories about each other's lives and listen to music.

"Well it's time for me to go again." Mike said getting up on his knees and stretching.

"Can't wait for you to come over again tomorrow." She said crawling over to him. She gave him a hug and with that he crawled down and waited for his mom at the entrance.

 **There I hope that was enough for you because I am beat so I'll see ya later.**

 **As always good night, good morning, or good after noon I'll hopefully update again soon.**


	3. Purple and nightmare

**Mk yet another chapter and I'll keep going until we catch up to my other stories so I won't be getting hate...not that anyone is reading this yet but that may be because it's just starting.**

( **Mike's pov)**

Mike's mom had went off to work as always and just the same he had snuck off to see Goldie. She didn't notice Mike enter so she just stayed there laying on the floor listening to music on her new MP3.

"Goldie?"

"Oh hey Mike." She said finaly noticing his presence.

She was acting different today and Mike noticed this instantly.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about stuff." She said sitting up.

"What would stuff be?" He asked joining her on the floor.

"It's just...I mean I can't stop thinking about that dream we forgot about yesterday."

"Ya I guess but that's how dreams work." He said.

"No this is different." She said now getting more distressed as she got on her knees facing Mike.

"Ok ok. Just explain what you mean."

"I don't know, I mean whenever I think of it I get scared and everything goes dark." She explained.

"I haven't really thought of that dream since I had it but I do find it kinda weird that we both can't remember this dream and the fact that we shared it."

"I-I don't know maybe I shouldn't ponder on it." She said calming down and sitting back down next to him.

"So anything happening around here today?" He asked.

"Just the regular screaming kids and songs." She sighed.

"Ya know I've never been here with the lights on." He said looking around. The room had been cleaned since the first time he had come in here and all the boxes that where tossed around the room where now neatly stacked against the wall revealingly her plain white room. She had a bed made out of a bunch of news papaers and on her wall hung a poster with the band on it that said "Let's party!".

"Ya it's kinda empty but that's fine because I only stay here during the day then I have all night to go play games and stuff." She said cheering up."I sometimes wish you could visit me at night instead."

"Wait, what if I _did_ stay the night?" He asked with a look that showed he was plotting something.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm saying I should sneak out tonight and visit you here."

"I don't know Mike, what if you get caught?"

"I'll wait until my mom falls asleep, she usually does around ten."

"But how will you get in?"

"Don't worry you can unlock the door for me."

There was nothing else that she could think of to keep him from here. "Well I guess it's a date." She sighed in defeat.

"Date?" He questioned.

"N-no not like that, it's a saying!" She said nervously.

"Ya I know, I was just teasing you." He chuckled.

"So then with that settled let's find something to do." He said getting up and helping her up.

They snuck off to the kitchen grabbing some pizza then to the arcade to play and they started on air hockey again.

"So it looks like our inevitable rematch was destined to happen today." Goldie said dramatically picking up her her peace.

"It would seem that way." Mike said playing along.

They put intense faces on until the buzzer signaled the start of the game. Goldie slammed the puck to Mike who hit it back with a flick of his wrist from there it was a bunch of grunts for the next fifteen minutes while they played in sync without scoring once. Mike had gotten frustrated so he hit it with all of his might sending it flying out the door hitting a man in the side of the head.

He grabbed the side of his head with a growl and looked Mike dead in the eye with a hateful look. He was wearing a purple shirt, dark blue jeans and his hair was died purple. He stomped into the room shutting the door behind him. Goldie had hidden behind a pac-man machine while Mike had frozen in fear starring at the man who had just pulled a huge kitchen knife out of the side of his pants.

" _Why in the world would he have something like that in his pants?"_ Mike thought.

"Ya know kids really annoy me." He said with an evil grin.

"W-what are you doing?" Mike asked now backing into the air hockey table.

He walked towards Mike slowly. "Punishment." He whispered.

This man was clearly mental and that only scared Mike more. The man ran at Mike who ducked at the last second. Mike ran to the door only for the handle not to budge, the man had locked it with keys. The man cut Mike on the arm before Mike ran behind him and over to where Goldie had hidden.

"Kids make this to easy." He said with a smirk walking over to the machine. He was just about to turn the corner but the door behind him flew open.

"Why was that door locked?" Asked a man in the restaurant uniform. He had spiked blonde hair and was just a teenager so he was noticeably shorter than the guy with purple hai, he also wore a small badge that said "Fritz".

"Well I'm just here to fix this machine." He said tapping the top of the arcade game and putting his knife in the slot of the air hockey table. He could easily kill him but that was to risky.

"You work here?" He asked eyeing the purple haired guy.

"Ya I'm just the guy who fixes up the machinery around here."

"Then why don't you have a uniform on?"

"Honestly I'm going straight to the bar with my friends after this and I'll only be here for about thirty minutes so I didn't bother put it on."

"Then why don't you have any tools?"

"Geez you ask a lot of questions." He sighed. "This is just a quick pop open the back, clean, and move wires around."

"Well hurry up the kids will be here in about three to five minutes." He had fallen for his lie thankfully.

"Ya sure just lock the door on your way out." He ordered.

After the teen left the purple guy grabbed his knife and rushed to where Mike had ran to no one was there. He looked around frantically for the kid but he was nowhere to be found. He finally went back to the place Mike hid at. "God damn it!" He shouted punching the wall. There was a clattering sound of metal. It was the vent cover.

He growled, picking it up. He knew it wouldn't be wise to stay much longer so he rushed off trying not to look to suspicious but Fritz just eyed him the whole way to the door." _This kid may be a problem."_

 ** _(Back to Goldie and Mike)_**

Mike had just slipped out the vent shaft into Goldie's room. They hadn't spoken the whole way there and there was heavy tension.

"Mike, are you okay?" Guys ladies asked trying to break the ice.

"You left me with that maniac." He whispered in almost a growl holding his arm where he was cut.

"Mike, I'm vary sorry but if I was seen I doubt things would have gone any better, actually if I didn't try to hide we couldn't have gotten out of there in time."

"Whatever I'm past it, now we need to think of what we should do now."

"What do you mean?"

"I was almost killed by that short tempered maniac we can't just pretend that happened, right?"

"Well do you think it would be a good idea to tell anyone?"

"Of course I do I mean my life was seriously on the line!"

"But Mike, they will take you away from here!"

Goldie didn't want him to tell anyone because that would lead too him never coming back and that would mean never seeing him again and she would be alone again, alone sitting in her room crying herself to sleep only to have nightmares, and while she wanted that man to be caught she also didn't want to loose her one friend.

"I feel that it would be irresponsible to not say anything but I guess you have a point." He said rubbing his neck deep in thought. He couldn't decide if he should tell or not. Would they even believe him?

"Let's keep it a secret for now but if things get worse with that guy we might not have a choice." Mike decided.

"Ok." She said relived.

"So what now?" Mike asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"Well first things first we need to do something about that cut." She said inspecting it.

"It's fine, I mean it's even that deep anyway." He said pulling his arm away.

"It's covered in dust and cobwebs we need to disinfect it then wrap it up." She said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"There is a first aid out here." She said before sneaking out into the hall. After a while she returned with a red box with a white cross.

She led him to the bed and grabbed the bottle of alcohol from the box. "Take off your jacket please." She instructed so he did. "This is going to sting a bit." She said unscrewing the bottle and pouring some on his wound. He clenched his teeth and hissed in pain. She then wrapped it up and quickly put everything up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked putting his jacket back on.

"Well before I was put back here I was programmed to be able to comfort distressed kids and I also had medical programming in me too so I use to be kinda of a first aid around here." She said with a smile.

"Why did they put you back here?" Mike asked.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it yet." She said looking away.

"Oh sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Mike apologized.

"No it's fine." She said.

"Well let's tak your mind off of it by going back to the arcade." Mike said standing.

"Can we just sit here for the rest of the day?" She asked grabbing his jacket sleeve.

"I don't see why not, I still got a lot of music to check up on." He daid siting on her bed.

"You got more?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Ya I found this artist called KSHMR and that led to some knife party songs and R3HAB then from there just a bunch of EDM stuff." He said handing her a ear bud.

They laid there listening to all his new songs for around three hours. The playlist ended after a song called "Power" but they had fallen asleep hand in hand.

 ** _(Dream)_**

 _"Back already?"_ The voice from last time asked noticing their presence.

" _Well luckily for you I'm still in recovery so I won't try to break your mind tonight Michael but you won't sleep peacefully."_ He chuckled darkly.

The normal void turned into a room, Mike's room.

"Wait...I'm home?" He asked confused.

It was dark but thankfully there was a covenant flash light sitting on the bed so he picked it up and looked around. It looked exactly like his room, his toys he'd never pick up, the doors on both sides of his room, and the Freddy teddy bear on his bed.

"How did I get here?" He wondered out loud. He went over to one of his doors and heard heavy breathing but just as he was about to open his door he saw a purple clawed hand coming in through the crack. He panicked and slammed the door on it only to receive a roar outside his door while the hand retreated. Mike kept the door shut until he heard foot steps going away.

"What was that?!" Mike panicked.

" _The first of many nightmares that will haunt you." The voice said._

( ** _To be continued)_**

 _ **Ok so I'm getting behind on my stories but I'm working on three right now plus I got a ps4 for Christmas so I had to play it till I got bored which took some time anyway thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Good night, good morning, good afternoon I'll hopefully be updating soon.d**_


	4. Let the nightmare begian

**Hello, hello audience and welcome to Mike's Nightmare. Like I said I'm going to be more active and GhostDog12MC I sent you a PM if you see this before that and since there ain't much to say let's begin the chapter.**

(Oh and P.S _letters like this are thoughts_ and from now on _"the voice"_ will be the same way but you will know the difference. I wanted to do it like **_this_** _but I guess that was unacceptable for my page and it wouldn't save like that so I'm just going to do this and I know I could just do it normally but I got it all down now and I'm to lazy to go over it and change how he talks so next time he'll just speak normally._

 **(Third person Goldie)**

" _Where am I?"_ Goldie wondered. She looked around to see that she was in a kitchen but it wasn't the one in the pizzeria. She walked out out into a room where the others where but instead of being How they usually are Bonnie was bulky with torn fur, claws, and sharp teeth. Chica's teeth where far more terrifying than the other two's and her cupcake was also sitting there with its razor teeth. Freddy had torn cloth, sharp teeth, and claws too but he also had a bunch of smaller Freddy's on him who would be adorable if not for the eyes and teeth.

My body started to move on it's own. _"Where am I going?"_ No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my legs to stop walking. I tried to yell out to Mike to see if he was anywhere around but it just came out as a garbled roar. My body was approaching a cracked door where I could hear his voice coming from.

 **(Mike)**

"Where am I?" Mike asked the voice.

" _The two of you are in my head and I am the one who rules here."_ He explained.

"What did you do with Goldie?" He asked.

" _Well I fell like you are about to find out_." Then right after he said that there was a loud roar in the hall just outside his room. " _So I'll just be on my way then."_

Mike ran to the door and slammed it shut not wanting to find out what he meant. He knew it was cowardly and selfish to hide from this things approach but he couldn't help Goldie if he was dead.

There was another loud roar but then the footsteps retreated, so Mike let the door go. He went to sit down but heard footsteps in the other hall. "This is going to be a long night."

 **(Back with Goldie)**

"Mike!" I tried to scream again but it still came out as a roar. My body went to open the door but it was slammed in my face. "Is he mad at me for something?"

I walked away sadly. I ended up in a room with a television and, as the humans called them, couches. I plopped down on one next to the scary version of Bon Bon. It looked over at me with a look of curiosity. "What do you want?" Is what I tried to say but as expected it came out as growling and other stuff.

"Oh, S-Sorry." She said.

"Wait, you can understand me?" I asked surprised.

"Um...yes?" She said confused.

"And I can understand you?" I continued.

"I'm pretty sure." She said. My voice was still coming out as growling and grunting but I could understand her clear as day and apparently she could understand me too.

"You're acting weird." She pointed out.

"No I'm not!" I defended. " _I'm not sure if these guys are actually on my side yet so I'll keep a low profile for now."_

So where are the other three?" I asked looking around for the others.

"Well Chica went in the kitchen, Freddy went back the hall to get a try at the child, Foxy is in a closet somewhere, and shadow is. . . Well he's somewhere." She said.

"Wait, what's Freddy doing?!" I panicked completely looking over the fourth name.

"He is going after the kid, just like the rest of us." She explained carefully.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked before rushing down the hall.

 **(Mike's pov)**

" ** _Hey kid, you might want to check on your bed_** **." The voice warned.** _(This! This right here is wanted but this is the only place it will work!)_

I slowly turned around to see a bunch of Freddy plushies on my bed but unlike actual plushies they have sharp teeth and haunting eyes. I turned my flashlight to the to get a better look but when I did they disappeared.

"What where those?!" I asked the voice angrily. I was getting annoyed with this guy, he wasn't telling me anything and he was teasing me the whole time!

" ** _Ya, just keep an eye and light on the bed_**." He said giving me a "helpful" tip as if I hadn't already figured that out. I walked to the right door but luckily nothing was there so I went to walk to the right door but before I even left this one it flew open with one of them there. It had a purple top hat, horrid claws, like three sets of teeth, and a mouth on its stomach but this still reminded me of someone.

I ran out the door, ducked past the horrific Chica, and around the Bonnie. The thing I saw earlier was still chasing me so I didn't stop but I was running out of breath so I ducked around the corner where the bathroom was.

 **(Goldie's pov)**

I heard him yell something so I ran as fast as I could and bursted into the room. Mike was standing at the other door looking at me with a horrified expression and before I could even take a step he had run out the door behind him. I tried to say wait but of course he only heard the terrifying roaring.

I went to go out the other door but I lost control of my body again and started to chase him.

I watched as he slipped under Chica's grasp and narrowly around Bonnie. "Hurry, he's getting away!" Chica called to me. I wanted to stop running and go back to the couch but I couldn't even talk. He ran around a corner but this didn't go unnoticed by my body. I walked o er to see it was a dead end to the bathroom door that was slightly cracked. " _Come on Mike, did you have to make it so obvious?"_

My body went into the bathroom and walked in. I looked around and saw the shower which I was approaching. I watched as the clawed hand grabbed the curtain and yanked it off but luckily there was no Mike. Then just when I thought Mike had out smarted us I heard a door fly open. I turned around and saw Mike being held by his head.

 **(Mike's pov)**

I ran into my bathroom and looked around for a place to hide and I could only think of two places: the closet or the shower. The shower was what you first see when you walk in so that was a bad idea and plus the closet was bigger so it would provide more places to hide. I ran into the closet just as it walked in. I watched as it walked over to the shower but right before it looked I was picked up by my face.

The thing that had picked me up brought me out of the closet and to the thing that was searching for me. "Here." It simply said holding me out for the bear to take me. When the bear took me by the neck and I saw that the one that captured me was none other than the original Foxy. Vixy was always going on about him and how great of a pirate he was so I knew him from her and the many posters she kept in her room. Of corse this one was terrifying and looked like it had crawled from the gates of hell but I could still tell that they where the same.

I turned back to the bear and saw that the stomach was starting to open as it bringing me towards it.

"No, please stop!" I screamed but it wouldn't listen so I did my best to force myself away from the hole but when I was looking in it I saw something which was saddening but just as terrifying. Siting in this things torso was Goldie! She was curled up, sleeping peacefully.

"Goldie, wake up!" I tried but nothing happened. I growled as I let myself be pushed closer to the hole so when I got in reach I could grab her but apparently the bear took notice of this and decided to throw me.

"Goldie!" I yelled trying to wake her from inside of him. "Goldie!" But to no avail.

" _Forget it kid, she ain't waking up."_ The voice said but it was coming from the bear.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled.

"I shut her down and took her half of the power and next I'm taking you." He said as one of his eyes flashed a dim yellow.

"Goldie, wake up and get out of there!" I shouted.

" _Sorry to be the "bearer" of bad news but she's gone_." He said then laughed at his own pun.

"I will get her and we will ecape here." I said determined.

" _Kid, She's dead."_ He repeated.

I growled and without thinking I charged at him but he crouched down to my level and slammed his fist into my chest. I fell to the ground coughing and wheezing from getting the air little knocked out of me.After a little bit I slowly got on my knees. " _Im thinking you should join her_." He said before kicking me in the stomach.

It took all I had just to not puke but I managed to keep it down. I laid on my side for a minute breathing heavily before I could stand. He sat there and waited for me to get up then punched me in the side of the head sending me flying through the air and the impact made everything go black.

 **(Goldie's pov). (** _You do not have to read this, this is just the same thing that just happened but with Goldie's reactions and pov)_

I watched as Mike was being dragged to the hole in my stomach. "No! Please stop!" Mike cried.

The arm started pushing harder and it almost got him when a scared expression fell on his face. "Goldie wake up!" He yelled. He was calling for me, but what did he mean by wake up? He slowly was pushed further but just before he was pushed in the arm threw him away.

"Goldie wake up and get out of there!" He yelled.

" _Forget it kid, she ain't waking up."_ A voice coming from my mouth said.

He had a look of surprise but it went back to anger. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled at me.

"I shut her down and took her half of the power and next I'm going to take you." The voice said.

"Goldie wake up!" He shouted again. I wasn't sure what to do, I don't even know what he means by that.

" _Sorry to be the "bearer" of bad news but she's dead."_ It said with a chuckle.

"I will get her and we will ecape." He said angrily.

" _Kid, She is dead!"_ He repeated.

He charged at me with a growl but right as he got to me my body leaned down and punched him in the chest. " _Mike no!"_ I tried to scream, sadly it didn't even make a sound in the outside world. Mike tried to get up after a bit but was met with a kick to the stomach, he fell to the floor and started dry heaving. All I could do was sit there and watch as Mike was sent flying across the room with a final punch to the head.

 **(Mike's pov)**

I was floating in darkness once again but this time I was looking at Goldie and myself. "What the-?"

It was the dream that me and Goldie had. The huge yellow hand smacked me like twenty feet away and while the voice was talking incoherently to Goldie my dream self had started to make his way over to her with haste.

But why was I seeing this? Goldie screamed something before grabbing her head and screaming in pain. The voice laughed until we held our hands together; he started screaming as the world that was once black turned gold.

" _That's it!"_ I thought as I slowly woke. " _If I can grab onto Goldie again maybe it will have the same effect."_

" _Oh, you're still alive?"_ He sneered.

"I know the secret of why you are targeting me and Goldie." I said.

" _I one hundred percent honestly doubt that, I wiped all of your memory from the last dream." He said confidently._

"I hope you don't mean the whole thing where I had physical contact with Goldie and we so easily defeated you." I said even more confidently.

He lurched back in surprise. " _How so you remember that_?!"

"All thanks to that mini-concussion you gave me." I said lightly tapping where he had hit me.

He growled and this time he came at me. I grinned and ran at him but this time I had a plan. He went to punch me but I barely avoided it. I slammed my first into his stomach. " _Hahahahaha you think that will do anything to me_?" He laughed.

 **(Goldie's pov)**

"You really think that will do anything to me?" The voice asked with a laugh.

"Nope." I heard Mike whisper. Everything went dark, then there was a bright light and a scream coming from the thing that I was inside of. I looked to see Mike's hand coming through a crack in one of the walls that surrounded me. He put his hand in mine and pulled.

 **(Third person irl)**

The both of them woke up gasping. "I really think we need to stop being near each other when we sleep." Mike said after a while. He started rubbing his head due to a headache.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but I think what happened last time happened again." Mike said. They both lost all memorie of what happened just like last time.

Mike looked at the clock on the wall above the door. "Well it's just about time for me to go." He said.

"Ok see you tomorrow Mike." Goldie said.

"Don't you remember, I'm coming over tonight." Mike reminded her.

She had completely forgotten about that! "Oh y-ya, see ya tonight then." She said sending him off.

 **Ok so I know this chapter feels rushed and I guess it kinda is but this is the first chapter of mine to reach three thousand!. . . So there's that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **And like always good night good morning or good after noon I'll hopefully be updating soon!q**


End file.
